Clair de Lune
by agerazoides
Summary: Laki-laki itu, Kagamine Len, sangat menyebalkan. Takdir yang mengerikan membuat aku satu kelas dengannya! Beruntung ada Akita Nero, si lelaki baik hati yang membuat hari-hariku sedikit menyenang—tunggu, bukan berarti aku menyukai Nero! Dan entah dari mana, muncul monster-monster lain yang akan membuat hari-hariku semakin aneh ... RnR?


**Disclaimer : Vocaloid doesn't belong to me. I only own this story. **_**Fur Elise **_**belongs to Ludwig van Beethoven.**

**Clair de Lune**

**By Arune Rosenheim**

**Warning : Klise, EYD masih berantakan, mungkin ada typo yang terlewat**

**Warning 2 : Fanfic ini mengandung unsur reverse harem, jadi jika anda alergi dengan unsur tersebut, silahkan tinggalkan page ini**

**Don't like don't read! Saya sudah memberi warning, bukan?**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

_**( Chapter 1 : Fur Elise )**_

Brakk!

Aku membanting bukuku di atas meja Yukari. Yukari hanya membalas dengan tatapan bingung sambil terus memutar-mutar lollipop dalam mulutnya, membuatku menghela nafas kesal,"Dengar, Yukari! Bukan berarti aku perhatian padamu, jangan salah paham karena ini! Aku hanya mual-mual jika melihat wajahmu di depan kelas saat dihukum karena tidak mengerjakan PR, jadi sekarang aku membiarkanmu menyalin tugasku ini!"

Beberapa teman sekelasku melayangkan pandangan ke arah kami. Menyebalkan, bahkan aku bisa melihat beberapa dari mereka menahan tawa. Oh, ada yang lucu?

"Berapa sih kecepatan Rin bicara?"

"Butuh oksigen tidak? Tidak capek ya bicara secepat itu?"

Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal, kemudian menghentakkan kakiku dan segera duduk di samping Gumi. Menyebalkan! Seisi kelas ini menyebalkan! Kenapa aku harus duduk di kelas ini?

Baik, jadi namaku Kagarise Rin. Aku duduk di kelas 2 SMA dan sialnya aku jatuh di kelas 1-E, kelas terakhir di urutan kepintaran kelas 2. Kalian berpikir aku bodoh? Oh, tidak! Sewaktu tes pemilihan kelas, aku demam sehingga tidak ikut tes. Berpikir aku seperti kisah salah satu anime? Tidak juga! Di anime itu, sang karakter beruntung mendapat teman-teman yang mengasyikkan. Sementara aku—aku bernasib sial!

Sebenarnya tidak semua anak di kelas ini menyebalkan. Contohnya Yuzuki Yukari, meski ia selalu bersikap malas dan hobi memakan lollipop tapi ia cukup mengasyikkan—meski kadang aku kesal dengan sikap bodohnya. Atau Nakajima Gumi, gadis berambut hijau yang sebangku denganku. Kuakui ia cukup pintar di pelajaran bahasa inggris, tapi ya hanya di bahasa inggris!

Tunggu. Bukannya aku memperhatikan Yukari dan Gumi, siapa yang mau peduli pada mereka? Aku hanya menceritakan apa yang kulihat selama dua bulan ini—tunggu tunggu, bukannya aku senang melihat mereka!

Dan satu lagi. Anak paling menyebalkan di kelas ini … baru saja terlihat memasuki kelas. Hal itu ditandai dengan alunan musik klasik yang memang selalu setia dengannya. Bukannya aku memperhatikan kebiasaannya, seisi kelas juga sudah tahu dengan kebiasaan anak menyebalkan ini!

Penyuka musik klasik? Tolong jangan bayangkan lelaki tampan dengan jas keren yang duduk bermain piano dengan indahnya. Jangan juga bayangkan lelaki yang menggesek biola dengan menawan. Aduh, anak ini bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu menahu soal cara bermain alat musik!

Lelaki ini hanya lelaki berambut honeyblonde—yang sialnya sama denganku—yang sama sekali tidak tampan di mataku (beberapa anak bilang ia imut, shota). Yah, di mataku dia jelek sekali, ditambah dengan sikapnya yang selalu menggangguku! Dia juga sok cool!

Alunan _Fur Elise_ yang terdengar semakin dekat membuatku merasa seperti mendengar musik horror. Horror sekali! Bagaimana tidak, jika alunan lagu klasik itu mendekat, artinya … si anak menyebalkan …

"Rin, ini punyamu?"

Sial. Dia sudah ada di depanku, mengangkat buku yang sebelumnya aku letakkan di meja Yukari. Terpaksa aku mengangguk dengan wajah datar,"Iya, kenapa?"

"Terimakasih sudah mengerjakan tugas. Aku menyalinnya dulu," dan tanpa menunggu persetujuanku, ia langsung pergi menuju tempat duduknya. Yukari hanya menoleh padaku dan mengangkat bahu,"Rin, aku belum sempat menyalin …"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mencegah lelaki bodoh itu dan meminta bukunya? Lagipula dia pasti sudah mengerti bab ini!" seruku. Ah, aku lupa mengatakan kalau lelaki itu—sialnya—mengalami nasib yang hampir sama denganku. Sebenarnya ia pintar—bukan berarti aku memujinya, hanya desas-desus dari teman—namun ia salah jadwal dan tidak datang ke ujian. Benar-benar bodoh, bukan?

"Rin," tiba-tiba suara menyebalkan itu muncul lagi. Aku melemparkan tatapan horror padanya,"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau mengerjakan tugas yang ini?" ia mengembalikan bukuku.

"Tugasnya … yang itu kan?" tanyaku gugup. Oh, jangan bilang kalau kerja kerasku tiga jam semalam—

"Bukan halaman 11, Rin. Tapi halaman 13." Ia mengucapkan hal itu dengan santai. Mataku terbelalak lebar,"Apaaa?"

"Well, sebenarnya aku sudah mengerjakan,"

"Lalu kenapa kau masih meminjam bukuku, Kagamine Len?"

"Hanya ingin mengecek. Berterimakasihlah padaku, Rin. Jika aku tidak membukanya, kau tidak akan tahu jika kau mengerjakan tugas yang salah."

"Diam kau!"

Len malah tertawa menyebalkan. Apanya yang lucu? Oke, bukan saatnya memikirkan apa yang menjadi bahan tertawaan Len. Lagipula sudah jelas kan, dia menertawakanku. Yang menjadi masalahnya … apa yang harus kukumpulkan nanti? Apa aku harus menjadi teman Yukari dihukum nanti? Lima menit lagi bel masuk, tidak mungkin aku berhasil mengerjakan!

"Nih, punyaku. Kagamine Len dan Kagarise Rin kan mirip. Jadi—"

"Tidak usah sok baik! Aku tidak sudi menerima bantuan dari orang yang sok rela berkorban sepertimu," aku langsung menolak bantuannya mentah-mentah. Len menepuk pundakku, membuatku merasa risih dan segera menepisnya. Takut pundakku ternodai oleh tangan tercemar milik seorang Kagamine Len!

"Gurunya menyeramkan, lho. Kau tahu Meiko-sensei seperti apa jika marah?" bisiknya di telingaku.

"Len, apa kau perlu melakukan adegan berbisik-bisik? Risih, tahu! Dan aku tidak peduli, lagipula Yukari juga belum—"

"Aku sudah. Aku sudah mengerjakan di rumah, kurang nomor terakhir saja. Selama kalian berdebat aku sudah menyalin milik Gumi," Yukari memotong pembicaraanku. Aku langsung memelototinya,"Pengkhianat!"

"Lho, kau sendiri mengkhianatiku dengan meminjami Len duluan … tapi percuma sih, yang kau kerjakan salah …."

"Jadi bagaimana Rin? Mau mengklaim milikku?"

Aku tidak sudi mengklaim barang menjijikkan milik Len!

Dan pelajaran hari ini berakhir dengan pelajaran bagaimana membersihkan toilet yang benar untuk seorang Kagarise Rin, murid yang dikenal juara satu di kelas 1-E.

.

.

"Rin, kau tidak bisa akrab dengan Len ya?" ucap Gumi pada jam istirahat. Mendengar nama Len, aku jadi ingin meremas-remas roti di tanganku,"Memang kenapa? Len itu menyebalkan! Ia hanya bisa menggangguku!"

"Rin, tapi Len itu baik lho. Ia bahkan mau memberimu tugasnya tadi. Kau saja yang tsundere," Yukari menambahkan. Aku menggeleng cepat,"Dia tadi cuma sok, sekaligus meledek karena aku mengerjakan tugas yang salah!"

"Rin—"

Aku menatap roti isi di genggamanku. Membayangkan jika roti ini adalah Len, kemudian aku bisa menghancurkannya dengan mudah. Mencekiknya sampai hancur lebur, tidak tersisa—

"Riiiiin, rotimu sia-sia!" Yukari merebut roti yang entah kenapa sudah hancur dalam plastiknya. Eh, jadi aku benar-benar meremas rotiku ya? Padahal tadi aku Cuma berimajinasi!

"Ini sih sudah terlalu menjijikkan untuk dimakan," Gumi mengangkat bungkus roti itu dengan kedua jarinya, sambil memberikan pandangan jijik.

"Dan aku masih lapar!" keluhku. Yukari tersenyum jahil,"Kenapa tidak minta pada Len? Pasti diberikan!"

"Apa kau bilang? Seorang Kagarise Rin mengemis makanan pada Kagamine Len? Cuih! Lebih baik aku tidak makan sekalian! Bahkan jika aku tersesat di gurun pasir dan hanya Len yang lewat membawa air, aku tidak akan meminum air yang telah terkontaminasi oleh sentuhan Len!"

"Rin, apa sih salah Len padamu …." Yukari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,"Padahal kalian co—"

"Yukari awaaaas!" tiba-tiba Gumi membungkam mulut Yukari. "Mmm—" Yukari meronta-ronta sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Gumi. Gumi menahannya,"Jangan teruskan atau Rin akan membunuhmu!"

Aku menatap Gumi datar. Ya, ia benar, aku tahu Yukari akan mengatakan 'itu'. Gumi pernah mengatakannya sekali dan aku mencekiknya, hahaha! Aku bukan tipe psikopat, lagipula bukti bahwa Gumi masih hidup sampai sekarang merupakan bukti aku anak baik kan?

"Ngomong-ngomong, Len itu tidak pernah keluar kelas ya saat istirahat? Jarang sekali," ucap Gumi sambil melepaskan bungkamannya pada Yukari. Yukari mengangguk-angguk,"Yup, dia menemani Nero di dalam kelas."

"Oke, bisa hentikan pembicaraan tentang Len? Bicarakan saja Nero, toh Yukari suka padanya!" Aku mendengus kesal. Akita Nero, sahabat dekat Len yang selalu bersama dengan anak menyebalkan itu. Dia tidak pernah ke luar kelas, karena … yah, karena dia cacat. Sepasang kakinya itu tidak berfungsi sejak lahir. Len selalu setia menemaninya di kelas, bahkan rela tidak ke toko untuk membeli makanan. Tunggu, bukannya aku ingin membuat Len terdengar sebagai anak baik! Percayalah, bagaimanapun, Len itu anak yang menyebalkan!

"Eh? Siapa bilang aku suka pada Nero?" wajah Yukari tampak sedikit memerah,"aku ditembak kapten basket sekolah."

"Haaaah? Kau terima? Kapten basket yang keren ituu?" Aku langsung menggebrak meja di hadapanku. Kapten basket—Shion Kaito yang tampannya mendunia itu! Menembak Yukari? Bahkan aku yang tidak peduli pada lelaki lumayan iri untuk kali ini!

"Dalam mimpiku, maksudku." Jawab Yukari santai sambil menyedot minumannya. Aku melotot, berusaha menahan hasrat untuk mencekik Yukari. Padahal aku cukup memaklumi jika Kaito memilih Yukari, karena Yukari adalah anggota cheers yang cantik. Tapi sifat Yukari pada Nero benar-benar memperlihatkan kepedulian! Atau cuma simpati? Yukari kan suka lelaki-lelaki yang tampak keren di lapangan basket! Tapi tapi, Yukari perhatian pada Nero. Eh, bukannya aku memperhatikan Yukari!

"Hey, para gadis."

Aku hampir menyemburkan minuman yang sedang kusedot. Suara itu … suara itu … bagaikan sound effect dalam film-film horror yang membuat tegang—tapi kali ini, sekaligus sebal! Itu suara KA-GA-MI-NE LEN! Tunggu dulu, bukannya aku hafal suaranya, oke? Lagipula, music _Fur Elise_ masih mengalun dan aku yakin manusia super menyebalkan itu pasti ada di sana.

"Gumi, kau dicari kakakmu. Tadi Gumiya-senpai ke kelas," Len bicara lagi. Aku yang masih dalam posisi membelakangi Len hanya meremas-remas kotak minuman yang telah kosong dengan kesal.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan mencari kakak," Gumi beranjak menuju kelas 3-B. Nakajima Gumiya, kakak Gumi, adalah salah satu idola sekolah yang tampan. Sosok berkacamata itu mampu menyihir para gadis dengan tatapan tajamnya yang menakjubkan.

"Dan Rin,"

Deg! Aku langsung merasakan aura horror saat Len menyebut namaku.

"Aku ada urusan denganmu sebentar."

Aku menggebrak meja, berdiri, dan menatap lurus pada Len,"Apa?"

Nero yang ada di sebelah Len tampak terkejut melihat sikapku, namun Len tampak biasa saja. Oh, padahal aku sangat berharap ia kesal dengan sikapku ini dan segera menghindar jauh dari penglihatanku!

"Ikut saja denganku. Nero, kau di sini dulu dengan Yukari, ya," tiba-tiba tanganku sudah berada dalam genggaman Len. Bulu kudukku berdiri seketika—tanganku terkontaminasi! Oh, bagaimana jika sebentar lagi tanganku berubah menjadi tangan naga seperti di salah satu manga?

"Tu-Tunggu! Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu? Apakah benar-benar penting? Aku mau dengan Yukari! Aku—"

"Menurutlah kali ini."

Mulutku segera terkatup rapat begitu telunjuk Len menempel di bibirku. Sekarang bibirku terkontaminasi!

"Ih, Len, jarimu kecil seperti perempuan!" jeritku. Len mengerutkan kening,"Tidak nyambung. Sudahlah, ayo pergi!"

Sebenarnya aku ingin mencoba meloloskan diri, namun Len menarik tanganku dengan kasar. Hanya sedikit tarikan sih, tapi biar saja aku menafsirkannya sebagai kasar! Karena ini tidak sesuai dengan kemauanku—lalu dia menentangku. Tidak bisakah itu didefinisikan sebagai kasar?

"Len, kita mau ke sana sih? Tanganku sakit tahu! Lepaskan!" perintahku. Len berhenti di pinggir lapangan sepak bola,"Aku hanya ingin membuat momen Yukari dan Nero berdua, jadi aku menyingkirkanmu dan Gumi dari sana."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menipuku dengan mengatakan seseorang mencariku seperti Gumi tadi?" tanyaku. Len malah mengerutkan kening sambil menatapku,"Lho, Gumiya-senpai memang mencari Gumi. Dan jangan berpikir aku mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk bersamamu, ya."

Aku segera menjitak kepala Len—tidak peduli berapa kadar kekuatan yang kukeluarkan,"Dasar bodoh, Len! Mana mungkin aku memikirkan hal seperti itu! Hal bodoh macam itu hanya orang gila yang ada di deretan fansmu yang mau memikirkannya!"

"Jadi kau mengakui kalau aku banyak fans?"

"Oke, aku ganti kata fans dengan sederetan gadis bodoh yang membuang waktu mengidolakanmu!"

"Mereka benar-benar mengidolakanku, kok! Percaya deh, sebentar lagi gadis-gadis itu—" Len menunjuk sekumpulan gadis di seberang lapangan,"—akan segera melabrakmu karena kau berduaan denganku di sini."

"Jadi kau menjebakku ke kandang singa? Kau benar-benar senang mempermainkan orang, Len!"

Apakah aku sudah bilang sebelumnya bahwa Len itu populer? Yah, sebenarnya aku malas mengakui hal ini, tapi itulah kenyataan. Meski tidak sepopuler bintang basket tampan—Shion Kaito—atau senpai kutu buku sang ketua OSIS—Nakajima Gumiya—atau guru imut kebanggaan para siswi—Hiyama Kiyoteru.

"Kalau begitu kita sembunyi saja. Gampang kan?" Len menawarkan sebuah ide bodoh. Aku menjitaknya lagi,"Aku pikir ide terbaiknya adalah membiarkan aku pergi sekarang juga."

"Jangan dulu. Aku akan mengajakmu bisnis menjodohkan Yukari dan Nero," Len menarik tanganku lagi, membuat bulu kudukku merinding lagi. Sungguh, sesampainya di rumah nanti aku akan mencari sabun tujuh jenis dan cuci tangan tujuh kali!

Kini kami bersembunyi di tangga berdebuyang sepi—di bangunan sekolah yang sudah tidak terpakai. Jangan berpikir kami pacaran atau sengaja berduaan di tempat sepi! Aku hanya sedikit, yah, SEDIKIT tertarik pada Yukari dan Nero. Bukannya aku over excited pada sesuatu, bukan!

"Jadi, menurutmu Nero dan Yukari juga cocok kan, Rin?" Len membuka pembicaraan. Aku masih cemberut karena Len membawaku ke tempat aneh seperti ini,"Iya."

"Nero suka pada Yukari kok! Yukari suka pada Nero tidak?"

"Len, kau pikir aku suka ikut campur urusan perasaan seseorang? Kau pikir aku tipe orang yang menginterupsi privasi orang lain?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang begitu, jadi daripada jadi fitnah, apa aku harus benar-benar berpikir begitu?"

Oh. Kebetulan ada tongkat kayu di sebelahku. Boleh aku habisi sosok di hadapanku ini sekarang juga? Rin, kau bukan psikopat. Kurasa aku harus sedikit bersabar di sini.

"Tunggu, sudah berapa abad kita menghabiskan jam istirahat? Aku bahkan tidak yakin ini masih jam istirahat!" aku melirik jam tangan berbentuk jeruk yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Astaga, sudah lewat sepuluh menit dari bel masuk! Kenapa aku tidak menyadari belnya?

"Leeeeen! Kita terlambat masuk! Ayo lari!" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Len, aku segera berlari menuju kelas. Sialnya tempat yang dipilih Len ini sangat jauh dari kelasku, sehingga butuh kecepatan ekstra untuk mencapainya!

Benar-benar perjalanan yang sangat melelahkan! Rasanya tulangku ingin lepas dari sendi-sendinya. Namun ternyata … saat aku sampai di kelas, seisi kelas masih begitu santai melahap makanan ringan.

"Oh, Rin? Kau bersama Len, kan? Hari ini Lily-sensei tidak masuk, dan ia menitipkan tugasnya pada Len," ucap Yuki. Aku melotot,"Jadi Lily-sensei tidak hadir?"

Yuki mengangguk. Aku semakin melotot,"Dan Len tahu kalau Lily-sensei tidak hadir?"

Repeat. Yuki mengangguk. Aku semakin melotot,"Lalu kenapa Len tidak memberitahuku dan malah membiarkanku berlari secepat kilaaat?"

"Kau tampak sangat bersemangat sih, jadi aku tidak ingin menghapuskan semangat itu."

Suara menyebalkan sekaligus alunan _Fur Elise_ terdengar lagi. Juga langkah santai yang ingin membuatku mencekiknya sekarang juga.

"Kau menyebalkan, Kagamine Len!"

**A/N:**

Halo, saya telah kembali! Setelah menghilang beberapa saat, akhirnya saya datang membawa fanfic berjudul Clair de Lune ini!

Saya mencoba keluar dari comfort zone saya (saya selalu menulis angst, hurt/comfort, drama, tragedy … semua yang berkisar pada kisah sedih, bukan?) dan mencoba menulis cerita yang tidak melibatkan unsur-unsur tersebut. Jadi, mohon maaf jika aneh!

Satu lagi! Saya sebenarnya kurang tahu menahu soal lagu klasik, jadi maafkan saya jika ada kesalahan!

Akhir kata, review? **No flame please**, author belum siap diflame!


End file.
